Just Let me Fall
by Amazon Bunny
Summary: ch7Everyone has chosen a path in which they will follow. Raine and Kratos will help the people of Exire, but when a child is on the way...Read to find out what happens! R&R folks! RaineKratos, mild Sheelos, Colloyd, and Gesea
1. The One Who Lost Her Heart

The One Who Lost Her Heart

-------------------------------------o0o---------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- This is the sequel to "Teacher's Pet", so you all who haven't read that, you'd probably get lost through this story.

Zelos- And this time, Bunny's got some new chibi muses! ::points to self, Genis, and Sheena::

Sheena- Argh...why me?...

Genis- YES! Finally, I get to play an important role in her story now!

Amazon Bunny- ee Yes, you do sooooo much work for me, beating up the bad guys in the game...

Genis- ::Swells with pride:: Yep!

Sheena- No you don't! It's always Raine, Lloyd, Zelos, and me!

Amazon Bunny- SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! OR I'LL GET MY OLD MUSES BACK!

(silence)

Amazon Bunny- I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

-------------------------o0o-------------------------

Raine hiccuped as she drew a blade to her wrist. He was gone now, what did it matter?..He wasn't coming back. It's been so long....He'll never come back. She screamed in self-hate. Why wouldn't he come back? Did he find someone else...? Salty tears rolled down her cheeks and splattered on the tiles.

She slashed at her wrists, slitting into her flesh, blood spilling everywhere. She remembered...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Dammit, you should have told me he left yesterday!" Raine raged at Lloyd. "You idiot! You expect me to forgive you for that?!" _

_Lloyd cowered against the wall. "I...suppose not," he replied skeptically. "I'm sorry. But he told me he didn't want to see you then. I guess it would have been too painful for him."_

_Raine was uncontrollably angry. She stormed out of the Sage household and ran down to Iselia forest, where Lloyd had told her he had left. _

_"DAMN YOU!" She screamed, throwing a rock at the ground. She collapsed to the earthy flooring, pulling agonizingly at her silvery hair. "You stupid stupid Angel!" More tears splashed down her face. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH KRATOS AURION!"_

_Genis, Lloyd, and Colette came running up the dirt path. "Raine, please, get a hold of yourself," Colette said comfortingly, while Lloyd struggled to pull the teacher up to her feet. _

_"GET OFF, LLOYD! YOU 'LL NEVER COMPREHEND MY FEELINGS!" Raine cried. "How could a mere student of mine comprehend the loss of my beloved...?" _

_Lloyd, Genis and Colette stared in awe. Even Lloyd's iron grip loosened. Raine sunk to the ground, sobbing. _

_"Come on, Raine...Let's go home..." Genis said softly. He pulled her arm around his neck for support and helped her out of the forest, accompanied by his two friends. It was quite difficult work, though, she kept rocking and teetering along the path. _

_"Goodbye...Kratos..." Raine whispered. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The blade slashed her wrists again and again. She cried out in pain with every cut. Blood roiled out on the tiles, staining them with a bright red. She gritted her teeth as she saw the gruesome scene. Blood pooled around her, and she whispered in slurred words:

"I'll find you, one way or another...Even if I end up in hell..."

Her clear eyes fogged up and slipped out of focus. She was losing consciousness...Raine Sage fell to the bathroom floor with a thud. And she blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raine?..." Genis knocked on the bathroom door timidly. He knew what a bad temper she was in then. But she was falling into depression...When there was no answer, he decided just to open the door.

_CREAK..._

"God Raine!!" Genis stumbled backwards and collided painfully into the wall. "Oh Martel!" Tears welled in his eyes. His sister was dying in a pool of her own blood for some stupid Angel that left her because he couldn't get over his loss of Anna! Martel just damn it all!

The young mage grabbed a clean white towel and pressed it firmly against her slit wrists. "God no..." He whispered, then, as the color faded from Raine's cheeks, he screamed, "RAINE!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortunately, the new mayor of Iselia was more than happy to provide a way of transportation to Flanoir. Now Raine, barely conscious and weak, lay in the doctor's home in Flanoir.

All their friends had come to the Snowy Village. The doctor spoke of her condition frankly, thankfully, since the details would have been too gruesome and overwhelmingly emotional for the friends to hear. But they all knew what was going on.

Raine was dying.

At the last minute, Genis and Lloyd had pleaded to Yuan, an assosiate of Kratos', to deliver a message to him from the doctor. sort of like a last request from Raine. It read as followed:

_Kratos,_

_It would be our greatest displeasure to tell you that Raine Sage is dying as you are reading this letter. She slit her wrists several days ago, and has remained in critical condition. We have used all our medical technology to try and put her in a state of better health, but her situation has not improved, so she has requested that you be at her death bed, at the very least. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. James Boltzman_

_Ancestor of Master Boltzman_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuan hesitantly handed over the letter to the Cruxis Angel. "I'm not sure you would like to read this, Kratos..." He said regretfully.

Kratos laughed bitterly. His life had been literally like hell since he left behind his son, and...her...back on the newly rejoined worlds. But when he flipped open the letter, his face paled quickly.

"Where did you get this?" He said sharply, breathing in short gasps. He flipped over the letter. Lloyd's name was printed on the back as proof. In his handwriting. But surely...

"Change Derris Kharlan's course. We're heading toward Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He snapped.

As the purple planet glided toward Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, Kratos hastily grabbed a Rheiard and sped off, cursing angrily under his breath. As he descended upon the snowy village of Flanoir, he noticed a fairly large commotion taking place outside the inn.

"Dad!" Lloyd ran up to Kratos as the angel ran toward the doctor's house. "Raine's...Raine's..." He pointed at the inn. "They moved her in there. She's not stablizing well..." he broke off.

"Thanks, son," Kratos said gratefully while pushing the crowd apart. "Move it, dammit. I said MOVE!" He shoved aside an old woman and barged through the door, wet from the snow. "Where's Raine?" he demanded to the woman who ran the counter. She meekly pointed at a room on the top floor.

"Up there, sir..." she said quietly. "I don't think you want to see the condition she's in.."

But Kratos didn't hear. He was already upstairs in the mage's room. The moment he burst in through the door, the scene he saw shocked him.

"Oh my god...RAINE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Chapter one's done...I can't believe I just wrote this sad story! ::sobs::

Zelos- Hey, you made me die today, just so you could go get Kratos back on your team! I don't wanna be your muse anymore!

Sheena- ::hugs Zelos:: I MISS YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Zelos- Nevermind! I wanna be your muse! ::pats Sheena:: XD

Amazon Bunny- XP First off, I'd like to thank Hamano Ayumi, my pal and fellow ToS fanfiction writer. Your ideas and suggestions let my imagination take wings and fly! Thank you so much!

Genis- ...This is gonna take forever...

Amazon Bunny- ::Rants on:: and I'd like to thank all my reviewers for "Teacher's Pet", you all helped me out bunchies! And to you, Kitten Kisses, thanks for the tips, they helped me write better chapters, and Pant Burner, for the help to get Kratos back on my team! Gah, there's so many of you I have to thank!

Sheena- ::squeezes Zelos to death::

Zelos- x.x

Amazon Bunny- REVIEW!


	2. I'd Do Anything

I'd Do Anything

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Yay, reviews! ::reads them eagerly::

Sheena- ::sighs and pats Zelos' head:: You poor poor thing...I LOVE YOU!

Zelos- XD Genis, you know the routine, say the disclaimer.

Amazon Bunny- ...?

Genis- Why do I have to do the disclaimer?

Zelos- Because Sheena and I are too busy confessing our love for each other!

Sheena- Yes, yes we are!

Amazon Bunny- XP

Genis- O.o fine fine...Amazon Bunny does not own tales of Symphonia. BACK OFF, LAWYERS! ::holds up kendama::

Amazon Bunny- Yes, so you all can read now!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

"Oh my god...Raine..." Kratos stumbled backwards at the sight of her. The image of the half-elf hooked up to IV poles and life support stabbed at his heart. _This was all his fault..._

The doctor looked up solemnly. "I see you're here..." He gestured toward Raine. "This is all I could do." He stood up and brushed himself off. "I'll leave you two in here..." And he walked past the angel.

The door clicked shut and Kratos approached the bed cautiously. "Dear Martel, Raine...I'm sorry..." He whispered, his head in his hands. The response was a heavy breathing sound from the respirator. Kratos made a move to grab the hand on the white bedsheets. Stroking her hand gently, he looked straight into the pale, sleeping facade. "I'd do anything, Raine, to save you."

Suddenly, as he was lost deep in his thoughts, a loud, steady hum blared in the room. It was coming from one of the machines. Immediately, the doctor rushed in and pushed Kratos back.

"Not good...Her blood pressure is plummeting, she's going into shock..." He said briskly.

Kratos watched helplessly as the doctor fumbled to save Raine's life. His eyes flicked to the heart monitor as the beeping slowed considerably, and back to Raine. Her dim eyes seemed to open and look at him for the last time...

"Move aside!" He rudely shoved the doctor aside and placed his hand over Raine's heart. A bright light eminated from his hand, and mana was transferred into the dying half-elf.

_It was amazing, how love could give you the strength you never had. _

"Healing Wind!" Said the angelic being, and a swirling, green wind lifted Raine inches off the bed. Her wounds closed up, the scars that should have been there as a painful reminder disappeared as well. She fell gracefully back onto the bed.

Kratos collapsed, exhuasted, from using so much mana, and from the aftershock of the adrenaline.

The doctor approached the bed. "This is unbelievable..." He examined the machines. "She's stablizing very well! We might not need the life support and IV anymore! Absolutely amazing!"

"That's good..." Kratos said before slumping against Raine's pillow and falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's the situation going?" Presea asked fearfully to the doctor as he came out of the inn. "Is Raine doing ok?"

The doctor's face split into a wide grin. "Thanks to Kratos, she's stablizing very well. I've just taken her off life support and IV. She'll probably wake up sooner or later."

Presea smiled gratefully. Finally, there was good news. She ran across the snowy main square and to the anxious group.

"What about Raine?" Genis asked timidly.

"She's doing fine! The doctor said she's been taken off life support and IV!" Presea almost felt like screaming the happy news.

Relief washed over the group.

"Thanks, dad..." Lloyd said softly as the group headed out to celebrate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos woke up to have his head laying inches away from Raine's. She was breathing softly, still asleep. He bolted back up to a sitting position, blushing madly. But that blush faded as he was lost in Raine's flawless beauty.

His hand reached to brush a stray lock of silver hair out from her face. Her silver eyelashes fluttered. Kratos, on instinct, pulled his hand back. The mage opened her eyes.

"Kratos?..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Willow-189-** Thanks for your review! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I think I may have rushed through it a little...

**Pant Burner- **Thanks for your review too! I just got Kratos about a week ago, thanks to your help, I really like his pimpin Judgement outfit! Spiffy!

**Green Magi- **Um...Sheena didn't exactly "kill" Zelos, so...yea. I convineiently made her forget that he left for Derris-Kharlan. My author rites, I guess...But yes, I did think she knew he left for Derris-Kharlan in the game.

**Kitten Kisses- **Yay! You reviewed! Yes, Raine did mutilate her arms and wrists...::grabs own arms and holds them protectively:: I have no idea what really goes through her mind when she cuts herself, never tried, never will. So, I just made it up as I went along...I hoped you enjoyed this, though!

**Himaye- **I did as you asked, Raine didn't die in this story, but I was gonna...So, I hoped you liked this!

**Kazaana the Furyou Houshi- **I simply loved your review! Very funny. I hoped you liked this chapter!

**None- **::pats self proudly:: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**Hamano Ayumi- **XD you reviewed too! I hope it didn't take too long to update, I think it takes the record as longest no-update...oh well, I was busy! lol I emailed, you, twice or three times, so email me back!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena- ::little hearts over head::

Zelos- ::big hearts overhead::

Amazon Bunny- Hold tight, my peeps! I will update this story soon, after I get my homework done.

Genis- It takes you hours and hours to do your homework...::breezes through homework::

Amazon Bunny- You shut up, you! I have about five subjects a day to do!

Sheena- Our love will be so full of love...

Zelos- ::holds close:: Yes...::lets sheena go and holds a Zelos groupie hunny close:: Our love will be so full of love too...

Sheena- ...YOU HAVE BROKEN MY HEART! ::weeps::

Amazon Bunny- :: punches Zelos:: (believe me, I've gotten good at that, just yesterday, I got shot at with a paper "bullet" by a friend and I socked him hard...Got in trouble though... :P)

Zelos- Ow...

Genis- ....

Amazon Bunny- Review review review, go go go!


	3. Never Love Again?

Never Love Again?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- O.o I just kicked Yggdrasial's ass again! What is with that?

Mithos- ::rubs ass:: Dammit maybe you should come fight me when you're level 45 like that first time!

Amazon Bunny- ::blushes:: Perhaps I got a little carried away when I was training...

Mithos- Damn right, all your friends are level 180 some!

Genis- I'm sorry, friend.

Zelos- And they took me out of the ending cuz I DIED!

Sheena- Did you see the ending "fin" with Kratos in it? He looked...

Zelos- Retarded?

Amazon Bunny- XP Yes, he did, as a matter of fact...

Genis- I'm not doing the disclaimer this time. ::points to Zelos:: HE can do it.

Zelos- All right, you stupid little brat...Amazon Bunny doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.

Amazon Bunny- Enjoy! XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine turned her head slightly to face the auburn haired angel.

"Kratos, you came back..." She said wonderingly. The comforter slid off as the Seraphim hugged her. She felt her face light up, bright red. Bright enough to light up the Darkness Temple. The angelic man felt something wet on his shoulder.

_She was crying..._

"Raine..." He said softly. "God I missed you Raine. I'm sorry.." He tightened his grip on her back. "I don't want to let you go...ever."

She whimpered. "You aren't a ghost or an illusion, are you?" She whipsered. "God, I'll hate you more if you are."

_I'll hate you more._

Kratos released her from his hug. She hated him...He couldn't blame her, either. She had every right to do so. After all...He left her. He focused his eyes on the bedsheet and concentrated hard on not to cry. God, he felt so much like it.

Hate was such a strong, evil word.

He _hated _it. Nevertheless-

"Why'd you do it?" He asked her. Raine sunk back into the bed and looked out the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her tone frosty and cold.

Kratos seethed at himself. God, he was just so stupid! "You know what I'm talking about. Why'd you try to kill yourself?" He tried again. "That's not the answer...You know it, I know it, Martel, you were there at the Origin Seal when it happened! Were you just going to give up, were you going to throw everything away? Cheating your way out..." He never finished that sentence, as Raine slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"Shut the hell up!" She screamed. "Why would you think...You wouldn't know!..." She couldn't get the words out. She grabbed the bottle of painkillers on her nightstand and swallowed several before Kratos could stop her. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No!" Kratos made a grab at her in an attempt to make her cough up the pills. "Dammit, Raine!" He cursed. "What was that for?" The plastic bottle fell from her hands.

"I'm going to find the real Kratos..." She said, a small, dreamy smile playing across her face. "The real one that never left me...I'm going to wake up soon, and he'll be right there...next to me..."

"Dammit! I'm right here, Raine!" he growled, shaking her shoulders slightly. "Cough them up!"

"You're not who you say you are. You're not here," came the response. Enraged, he slapped her across the face. A bright red mark appeared on the side of her face.

"Don't kill yourself, Raine..." Kratos said, letting his auburn bangs cover his eyes. A tear glittered on his cheek.

Raine gasped. "You're...you're..." She breathed. "Kratos...this isn't an illusion..." She let out an agonized groan and pulled at her hair. "I'm sorry..." She stumbled toward the bathroom and closed the door. She coughed for quite a bit of time, and then she staggered back out.

"I got them all..." She said softly. Kratos remained in the position he was after he smacked her. "Kratos..." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I didn't mean the things I said."

He still sat like a man of stone.

Kratos Aurion didn't hear anything that Raine said. Only one thing was on his mind.

_I can never love another woman again._

_Everyone I love gets hurt. Anna...I killed her. Raine...She tried to kill herself. Both during when I loved them. I can't love again. Ever..._

"Kratos..." Raine protested. "Please, answer me!" Sighing softly after his silence, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He flinched once, then it was like as nothing had happened. Silence.

She had such a nice scent. Like fresh rain...

A war waged inside the angel's heart and soul. A part of him wanted to love, love Raine with all he could, and the other part of him...wanted to shut love out of his life...forever. It was a war which would prove to tear him apart.

"How much times do you want me to say I'm sorry?..." Raine whispered. "I'm sorry..." The soft whir of the ceiling fan was only to be heard.

Raine stood up. "Fine!" She said angrily. "Fine, if you won't..." She yanked open the door and looked back at the stony Seraphim with sad, blue eyes. "I...love you. I really do." And the door slammed shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kazaana the Furyou Houshi- **lol, nice review! Very funny. I like! Yes, this time, he better answer her! lol ::gets hit by Hell Pyre:: XD ::sizzle::

**None- **Uh...I totally agree! Yes. It was short, brief, and yeah. This is a bit of a wierd chapter, if I do say so myself.

**Willow-189- **Updates make me happy too! XP I hoped you really liked this chapter, because I put a bunches of effort into the construction of this chapter, unlike the last one...

**Hamano Ayumi- **EEK EXACTO BLADES! ::faints from the excitement:: What are they exactly? Yes, I've seen Witch Hunter Robin, I don't think its on Cartoon Network anymore, so I haven't seen it since. But yes, it is an AWESOME anime series. Very dark and angsty-ish. Me likes. I think you should update your story pretty soon too, I'm dying to know what happens next! ::drools:: lol you have an awesome writing style! Keep it up! Email me soon!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amazon Bunny- Thanks for reading! ::hugs her Himalayan kitty::

Panda- Meow. x.x

Genis- You hug it too tightly.

Zelos- No wonder your old cat died...

Amazon Bunny- ::smacks Zelos:: Shut up, she died from cancer, you fool!

Sheena- Aww...poor baby...

Tiger- Meow???

Dusty- Meow???

Red- ::bubble bubble:: (he's a fish)

Amazon Bunny- REVIEW!


	4. Here in the Morning Pt 1

Here in the Morning Pt 1.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- ::sniffles:: I do say, the last chapter was a bit sad...

Zelos- Sad? ::snuggles with Sheena by the fireplace::

Sheena- XD

Amazon Bunny- Of course, if you were actually paying attention, instead of getting together with all your hunnies.

Genis- ...I hardly have a role. Can I leave?

Amazon Bunny- You certainly may not!

Genis- Oh?

Amazon Bunny- ::holds up electric collar and leash:: MUWAHAHAHA!

Genis- ::girly scream::

Zelos- ::snogs Sheena::

Sheena- ::contented sigh::

Amazon Bunny- I...don't...own...ToS...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine paced along the snowy passageway. As she passed by a brightly lit building, she caught sight of Genis and the others, having a good time, unaware of the pain both she and Kratos bore. Shaking her head, she pulled the fur cape tighter around her shoulders. God it was cold! Freezing. What the bloody hell did Celcius think she was doing? Damn it all!

The half elf found the Charms store and popped inside.

"Hello, can I help you?" The clerk asked politely. "Are you looking for a particular charm, miss?" She waved her hands at the glass cases of ornaments. "We have lots. Take your time."

Raine nodded. "I was looking for a Lucky Rabbit's Foot." She swallowed hard. "I was having some trouble with..." She broke off and looked anxiously at the clerk. "Do you have any?"

The clerk opened a couple of cases, tutted, and replied, "I'm sorry. We don't have any in stock. Would you like us to order some for you? They might take a while to come in, though, they're pretty hard to come by."

Raine shook her head. "Oh, no. It's ok, really. Thanks anyway." She opened the door and walked back outside into the cold. She left the small town, hoping to find something of assistance in the Ice Temple. The wind howled harder, and snow swirled around the small figure. It was very hard to see, now, considering it was dark and snowing hard. She staggered along the icy field, vision-deprived, and cold. The snow stung at her skin like needles. She had to find it. Not the Lucky Rabbits Foot, but something else. Something...else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos finally stood up and stretched out. His eyes darted toward the door, and his hand reached out to open it. As he turned the knob, he could hear the happy voices of his companions. Colette was bubbling on with Lloyd about how happy she was now that Raine was going to be ok, and Genis was hooting happily with Presea over how now that that ordeal was over, they could finally be able to go romp around like the carefree little kids they were. Regal was in deep discussion with Zelos and Sheena about who knew what. None of them knew what had happened. He frowned.

Opening the door, he strode outside, where he met the others.

"Hey, dad. Uhm...where's Raine?" Lloyd greeted his father, while peering over his shoulder and into the room. "She's not in there?"

"No." Kratos said curtly.

"Where is she?" Genis interrogated, alarmed. His sister was missing again, like the one time at Altessa's.

"I don't know. She left earlier," said Kratos stubbornly. "But yes, she's in good condition, if you're asking me how she's doing." He scowled. "Now if you excuse me..." He strode out of the inn and into the night life of Flanoir.

He walked down the square, but found it to be deserted, except for some stray dog. What caught his attention after that was footprints. Footprints he knew all too well, leading out into the endless, snow-filled fields.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miraculously, Raine stumbled upon the ruins of an old temple without running into any monsters.  
She wandered into the depths of the temple, desperately searching for the item.

The Destiny Sword.

She had read once that it was once a sword belonging to one of the Spirits, and that it was said to be able to take its wielder to the future, or to the past, so that they could change it. And she wanted it so badly, so that she could change her life. So that she would never have let Kratos leave.

She knew full well that the sword wasn't with Maxwell, Origin, Efreet, Volt, Shadow, or Gnome, because only a pure maiden could wield it.

It felt like eons passed. She searched every crook and cranny and yet, no Destiny Sword. She forced herself not to swear. But just damn it! How many temples did she have to search?

She slapped herself. Stop it Raine, she thought. You're just making this harder for yourself! You only have how many temples left to search? Three! Luna's, Undine's, and the Sylph's! Get a grip!

She wandered out of the temple and unpacked her Rheiard. It was metallic blue, which reminded her so much of _his _outfit. His Judgement outfit...It was the break of dawn, and the sun had just begun to rise, a bloody red, orange, and yellow color. The maiden tilted her head to watch the spectacular view. The snow storm stopped raging, and the new sunlight made the white snow glitter beautifully.

She didn't know how long she watched the sun rise. It reminded her of that one time, back when she was still on her quest to help Colette regenerate the world...They were outside the ruins of Ozette, too far away from Altessa's to stay...

FLASHBACK

"Raine..." Kratos stroked her head as they watched the sunset. It was beautiful too. "I'll be out scouting for the rest of the night. Are you ok with that?"

Raine nodded. "Just be careful, ok?" she begged. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"I'll be ok. And when you wake up, I'll be here in the morning. How's that?" He put his fingers underneath her chin and tilted it to face him.

They were unable to tear away from their gaze, and they locked their lips together in a kiss.

END OF FLASHBACK

It was the most beautiful thing. Beautiful...something she would never again in the eyes of Kratos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something that told him to go and look for her, and there was something that told him she'd be alright, and that he didn't really love her anymore anyway. Worry?..Yes. Truth to be told, he was really worried about Raine Sage's well-being. He really wanted her to be alright. The fierce storm last night, however, lingered in his mind, and told him she wasn't ok, she was cold, scared, and sick. So he followed the trail of footsteps, finding that they had been covered up from the blizzard the previous night.

Cursing under his breath, he persued her most likely destination- Ice Temple. Using his angel wings, he flew swiftly and quickly to the frosted over ruin. There it was...the Rheiard, a beautiful woman standing beside it, gazing at a glorious picture.

As he landed, her blue eyes darted to the angelic being and then back again, as if she had never noticed it. Her behavior showed it all, however, as her breathing became quick and huffy, and she seemed disappointed at something. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Greetings," she said tonelessly, never taking her eyes off the scene in front of her.

"Hello," Kratos greeted in his usual tone. "Is it nesassary to adress me that way?" Raine flashed him a look of deep disgust.

"What brings you here?" She inquired. "Weren't you with Lloyd and the others?"

"I was merely worried about your well-being, but now that I see that you are alive and well, I think I'll be on my merry way back, don't you think?" He replied, brushing a stray bang out from his brown eyes. He turned to go. "Make sure you take care of yourself out here."

Just as he spread his angel wings to fly off, he was stopped by the dulcet voice-

"Wait, Kratos..." She grabbed his hand and lowered her gaze to the snow. She wrung her hands. "Please forgive me for my actions yesterday. I wasn't thinking. I just spew out words and...I love you."

He didn't turn around. "I...can't love anyone else anymore. I swore to myself, the day you swallowed those painkillers. Love just seems to wither and die with me. I was able to prevent yours, for that moment, but..." he shook his auburn head. "I can't love anymore."

Silence.

"That's the stupidest...the most ridiculous...what gave you that notion?" Raine gaped. "You can't love? That's completely crazy!" She laughed bitterly. "Maybe I'm just seeing things again!" An idea crossed her mind. Crazy, yes, but it just might work...

She leaned over and kissed him. He didn't kiss back.

Hurt cracking open her heart, she broke away. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Goodbye," the angel said emotionlessly. He spread his wings again and attempted to fly off. Raine held tight to his hand. There was something different in her eyes. It was metallic blue, and there was like a firey, steely glint in them. Scary.

Reluctantly, she released her deathgrip and let him go. Silver bangs covered her eyes, shielding them from letting the angel see her tears. Kratos let out his usual "heh" and departed.

"You'll be here in the morning someday, won't you?" Raine whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't want to let her go. He never wanted to let her go. But it was for the best. Wasn't it? Wasnt' it?!

He didn't care..or at least he thought he didn't care. But that would all change sooner or later. When a desperate situation would bring them back together again. We rejoin them back in Mizuho, with all their friends- Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Presea, Zelos, Sheena, and Regal, during the Moon Festival several weeks later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls crossed over the green yard to the bathhouse. Amongst them was Raine.

"Where're they all going?" Lloyd grumbled. "The bathhouse?"

"It seems so," Regal replied, looking up from a pot of simmering beef stew. "Let's leave them alone, anyway."

"Wanna go sneak a peek?" Zelos smirked mischeviously. "I know some people can't resist..." He glared at Lloyd. "Colette!" He coughed.

A bright red blush line appeared across the young teen's face. Obviously, now he was lost in his own little la-la land with little chibi Colette's scantily clad.

"I'd rather be cooking," Regal said calmly. "I don't mind if the rest of you go." He returned to the pot of stew. "Would any of you want something else made for dinner? We have plenty of ingredients for ramen, shortcake, and miso stew."

"Yeah, I'd like some shortcake," Genis bubbled, zooming out the door and on his way to the bathhouse, followed closely by Lloyd and Zelos.

"Hmph...children..." Kratos huffed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aah, yeah, now this is what I call a good bath," Sheena sighed as she slid into the tub, a towel wrapped around her. "Especially after a long day of traveling."

"I agree, this water is most excellent." said Presea. She had her long pink hair wrapped up in two small buns at the top of her head. Colette cheerfully agreed as well. Only Raine was " Sheena sat stiffer. She leaned over and whispered something in the blond girl's ear. The girl formerly known as the Chosen stifled a laugh and swam over and told Presea, who told Raine.

The cunning Professor quickly devised a plot. "Haven't you noticed some of the boys aren't really noticing us anymore?" she shot a stealthy glance at the wall. They all knew they were eavesdropping.

"Yeah, especially Zelos," Sheena caught on first. "He seems to pay more attention to that lady in the casino than me." The ninja made sure her voice cracked with emotion. "I mean, he never really pays attention to me, just the other ladies walking around on the streets. The next time I walk into Altamira and that man comes up to me again, I'll accept his proposal!"

Outside, Zelos' jaw dropped. "What the hell is she rambling about?" He whispered.

"Yes, I bet he was handsome, rich, and wasn't nearly as flirtatious as Zelos," Raine commented.  
"Yeah..." Sheena said in a fake, dreamy voice. "And what about you, Presea?" She turned to the pink haired girl.  
"Well...I'd been having a lot of people in the Altamira Amusement Park asking me if I wanted anything, and they said they'd buy it for me." Presea lied.  
"Really?" Colette giggled. "I'd have to go there sooner, then!"

This time, Lloyd's jaw hit the floor. "No way!" He argued. "Colette's not that kind of girl...or is she?" Genis, meanwhile, was sitting in the corner, making little circles on the wooden paneling with his fingers, murmurring "she doesn't like me, she doesn't like me".  
Zelos stood up and ran back to the kitchen, and came back, dragging Kratos along. The angel was struggling, yes, but then Lloyd ran to help his pink-clad friend.  
"Why'd you take me here?" Kratos growled when they set him down.  
"There's no point in taking Regal, he's cooking, so we'd thought we'd take you along for the fun," Zelos said calmly, oblivious to the fact that Kratos, too, had someone who he once loved still in there.  
"Hey, they're talking again," Genis pressed his ear against the wall. "Shh...Raine's talking now." The men fell silent as they listened to the conversation-

"Kratos..." The professor sighed. "He doesn't know how much I love him. I mean, he's nice and all to me. It's not that I don't like that, but I want him to show me more...you know...affection... and he doesn't seem to know that..." She broke off, making sure that her voice quavered.  
"Aw, that's awful!" Colette whimpered. "How dense can he get?"

Kratos growled as Zelos nudged him in the ribs. "Raine _likes_ you, man!" He teased. "You've gotta be the luckiest guy in the world."  
The angel showed no sign of anger or emotion of any sort, but inside, he felt bad. Really bad now that he'd hurt Raine.  
Genis stood, wide-eyed in shock, and Lloyd was doubling up in silent laughter.

The girls all heard what came next. They heard Kratos sock Zelos across the face, and then his outburst of "I love Raine, ok?".

Kratos' face was lined with blush. His inner self had taken control- somehow- and released his real feelings out. Because he remembered the kiss.  
Now everyone knew about it. Everyone but Regal.  
Zelos cracked up in silent laughter, rolling around on the ground, while Genis fainted, and Lloyd made no attempt to catch his friend as he fell to the ground with a "thump".

Raine felt like she was going to cry from happiness. And laugh. And jump and skip around like a little girl. Knowing that she was going to laugh, she ducked under the water. Presea pursed her lips together, in her attempt not to laugh, and Colette inhaled deeply several times. Sheena, however, also chose to duck underneath the water. As they resurfaced, Raine said, "I think we should get out soon, after all..." She took a deep breath and called loudly, "The boys might want a bath!"

Outside, the eyes of four unsuspecting men widened in fear. In a desperate attempt to get away, they tripped over one another, and fell in a big heap of kendama, twin blades, and swords.

The door slid open and Sheena stepped outside first, a light, blue yukata around her. "Well, well, looks like you were right, Raine, they DO want a bath." The ninja girl stepped aside and the rest of the women walked out.

Kratos blushed as Raine walked out in her pale pink yukata. "Uh...hi." He managed out from the bottom of the pile. "We were..."

"Waiting!" Genis finished quickly. "Yeah, we were just waiting for you guys to hurry up and finish with your bath and we got in a fight and..." He yelped. "Lloyd, you're poking me with your swords! Stop!" He managed to pull himself out from underneath Zelos and Lloyd. Presea chuckled to herself as she gleefully watched the young mage rub his back ruefully.

"Well, w'ere going to go get some tea before dinner," Colette chirped. "You guys can have the bath house. The water's a little cooler than I think it should be, you should reheat it first."

"We'll remember that..." Lloyd grumbled. He watched halfheartedly until the ricepaper doors slid shut and the girls were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope we didn't hurt their feelings," Colette said worriedly, sitting down on her cushion. "I mean, we were a little harsh."

"Well, we might have broke their pride, but other than that, they're fine. Zelos has thicker skin than that," came Sheena's response. She shrugged, and poured the frothy green tea.

Raine pointed in the general direction of the bathhouse. "They aren't entirely stupid, just denser than we want them to be. They'll get over it." She picked up her cup and brought it to her lips. She frowned. "I just wonder if Kratos really meant what he said."

Presea cocked her head to one side. "Why's that? He sounded sincere enough then."

Raine concentrated on the tea. "That's not what he said a couple weeks ago." She sipped it again.

Sheena sighed. "Raine, don't worry about it. If he doesn't love you in the way you love him, then time will pass, and eventually he might figure it out..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warm water lapped against Kratos' chest, but he hardly seemed to notice it. He just glared at the wall, and then turned to glare at Zelos. If looks could kill, the Tethe'alla Chosen would have been a dead man long ago.

Lloyd just sat on one side of the water, glowering at Genis. "You knew the Dwarven Vow, Genis, about lying!" He said haughtily, breaking the silence.

"Shut up, at least I got us out of trouble!" The silver haired mage retorted.

Everyone but him snorted in disgust. "I don't think they're that dense," Zelos replied.

There was a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Lloyd called.

"It's me, Regal." The blue-haired man's voice floated through the door. "I just finished cooking, so you can come and eat anytime."

"You sound happy. Did something happen?" Genis said observantly.

Zelos yawned. "Who, me?"

Genis rolled his eyes. "No, the wall! I meant Regal!"

"Cooking is the joy of my life. It always gets me happy." Regal commented before walking away. After his footsteps died away, Zelos howled with laughter.

"Cooking? That's what gets him happy? Man, for Christmas, remind me to get him a nice old cooking pot then!" He laughed. Kratos rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" He said, shoving the Chosen underwater.

As Zelos resurfaced, he whined, "That wasn't nice!" Everyone groaned and clambered out and dried off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally here?" Raine asked as the males trooped in. "Took you all awhile. Were you fighting again?" She teased, eyeing Genis especially. The boy shook his head and sat down in his respected seat. Once they had all sat down, Regal dished out his culinary masterpieces.

They all sat around, enjoying the delicious beef stew, shortcake, rice balls, miso stew, and fruit cocktail. Once the food was gone, the group all decided on watching the fireworks until midnight.

By the time they had reached the Mizuho Bridge, it was crowded with the people of its village. Luckily, there was an open spot by the river. The night was clear and crisp, and the river clearly reflected the many stars and the moon. Genis was jumping around, complaining about how he couldn't see over the many heads. Presea looked at him expectantly.

Zelos, Sheena, Lloyd, and Colette all chose to sit up on the railing of the bridge to watch the fireworks. Regal decided to keep a close eye on Genis and Presea, so that they didn't get lost. Genis, especially, tended to wander off by himself. Raine and Kratos sat underneath the bridge on the soft carpet of grass, away from the noise and the excitement.

In the midst of the talking, an explosion of color took place in midair. The fireworks had begun. Jaws agape, the four on the bridge railing watched in awe. Colette's eyes sparkled as Lloyd made a grab for her hand. Sheena leaned against Zelos as the colors exploded above. Regal, Genis, and Presea had stopped by the river to watch the fireworks. The burst of gold fireworks made the two youngsters shout out in excitement.

Meanwhile, Kratos had shifted slightly away from Raine, who decided to attempt to snuggle up with him. He fumbled with his hands. He knew he was blushing slightly, but then he focused on the fireworks. A blue firework exploded in the air.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Raine breathed.

Kratos struggled to find the right words. "Very," he said quickly. _But not as beautiful as you._ He thought. _Nothing is as beautiful as you... _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VampireHunterSerphiroth200- **You liked it? Thanks! yes, Kratos IS a fool half the game, Lloyd has more common sense, which makes the whole situation pretty sad. I hoped you like this chapter, I put forth a lot of effort!

**Kazaana the Furyou Houshi- **yes, I loath cliffies too. ::glares at every story with a cliffhanger:: How I hate them! ::bashes cliffhangers:: lol I hope you enjoyed this long chapta!

**Hamano Ayumi- **::reads your review:: o.o ::falls over laughing:: SIT! ::oof::

**Green Magi- **Um, I wasn't sure what happens when someone falls into shock and depression at the same time, so I guess you could call it crazy O.o And then the part where they're lost in thoughts when the other's trying to communicate, well...I do that all the time, so that's why my mom's always yelling at me...::ducks when mom starts to yell:: lol And yeah, I feel sorry for Genis, torn between the soaps and the angst. I didn't think this chapter had a lot of angst in it, it was actually a lot lighter than the other chapters. Nevertheless...Kratos overused his mana a little because he wanted to save Raine, right? If you truly love someone, you'd do anything to have them back, according to this book I read...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- O.O ::stares at computer screen:: Did I write that long thing?

Zelos- I'm afraid you did, Bunny. ::snogs Sheena again::

Sheena- XD

Genis- e.e ::pulls at new electric collar and leash:: Get this damn thing off me...

Amazon Bunny- NEVER!!! ::pushes red button::

Genis- ::gets electrocuted:: Nevermind...::sizzle::

Amazon Bunny- Please review, flames welcome, just don't overdo it and make me feel really bad, ok?


	5. Here in the Morning Pt 2

Here in the Morning Pt 2.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Kawaii! The previous chapter was just so sweet! ::hugs ToS posters::

Zelos- I'll say...::hugs Sheena:: We sure had a good time, didn't we?

Sheena- ::Dreamy smile:: yes...

Genis- .....You beat Mithos...AGAIN!

Amazon Bunny- Yup, sure did...Anyway, I don't own Tales of Symphonia, wish I did, don't, and I don't own BACK AT ONE, that belongs to Brian McKnight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twenty till midnight when the group found themselves back in Sheena's home. Ambling down the dirt path, Sheena still clung to Zelos' arm, humming merrily, and Lloyd was arm in arm with the blond-haired Chosen. Genis and Presea were chatting happily about the fireworks, closely watched by Regal, who still thought Genis was going to take off and run away. Raine and Kratos walked pretty silently. Kratos showed no affection whatsoever on his face, and Raine, walking swiftly, while looking down at her feet, a light line of blush on her pale skin and looking rather disappointed and unhappy with herself.

Sheena fumbled with the key to the gate. "We'll need to sort of divide our rooms a little, we only have two spare rooms," the gate unlocked and swung open. "We'll need one of you to sleep in the tatami room. It's sorta small, and..."

"I'll sleep in the tatami room," Regal offered.

Raine glanced sideways at Kratos. She wondered why he'd become so quiet ever since the bathhouse incident. Oh, but of course.

**He didn't want to love anymore, did he?**

She hardly heard what happened next. All she remembered was that Sheena had grabbed her hand and, laughing, dragged her down to her room. She remembered setting up two futons, and then Sheena's sharp voice jerked her back-

"Raine!" Sheena waved her hand in front of the mage's eyes. "Are you there?"

The silver-haired woman blinked. "Oh...sorry. I was just...thinking about something."

The ninja's eyes softened. "Kratos?" She asked quietly. Raine nodded ruefully. She laughed a little, even, when she sat down on her futon.

"It's strange, isn't it," Raine sighed. "That a man four thouand years old is still so thick when the situation calls for sensuality and love." She laughed. "Childish, even." The woman dropped her gaze to the floor. "I wish he'd get more sense in that subject. Even Genis seems to know more about following his heart than he does."

"I don't know," Sheena smirked. "Even a master of flirting like Zelos can get thick when it comes to real love."

The conversation came to an abrupt stop when there was a light tapping on the door.

The color faded from Sheena's face. "Dear God," she whispered. She flushed angrily. "Zelos, you were eavesdropping, weren't you?!" The door slid open and a pink-haired Chosen walked in as nothing had happened.

"What's up, my fair ladies?" He said in his carefree manner. Zelos set his eyes on Sheena. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Without waiting for a response, he siezed the girl's hand and dragged her out of the room, leaving Raine alone.

After several minutes, it became clear Sheena wasn't going to return anytime soon. So, the silver-haired lady snuck out of the room and stopped short from one of the guest rooms. When she passed by Lloyd and Genis' room, she noted that they both were conviniently gone. Taking a deep breath, she knocked timidly on the last door.

_It's undeniable  
That we should be together  
it's unbelievable  
how I said to say  
that I'd fall never  
the basis is need to know  
just how I feel  
then let me show you now  
that I'm for real  
if all things in time  
time will reveal_

"Raine," came Kratos' voice through the ricepaper door. So he knew she was there. But of course, if the hallway was pretty dark and your room was lit with a dim candle, you could easily tell through the paper who's outline it was. He stood up from his futon and slid the door open.

The half-elf looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, can I talk to you?" She asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. The mercenary nodded and stepped out of the doorway, letting her in.

_One  
you're like a dream come true  
Two  
just wanna be with you  
three  
girl it's plain to see  
that you're the only one for me  
and four  
repeat steps one thru three  
five  
make you fall in love with me  
if ever I believe my work is done  
then I'll start back at one_

"Kratos," Raine began, sitting down next to him. "I...I want to know why else you don't want to love anymore. Why don't you want to feel the happiness when someone holds your hand, or the happiness when someone tells you that they love you?"

"Whenever I love another, they always wind up getting hurt or killed. I drag them into business they shouldn't be involved in." Kratos said simply. He tried to control himself from looking at where the yukata crossed her chest. Or from looking down it. "So I won't love." He looked straight into her eyes.

She frowned and stood up. "I see. I see how it is! You're a spineless coward who can't take chances, aren't you? I was a fool after all." Raine was incredibly angry. Her words sunk deep into him.

**A spineless coward who can't take chances.**

Of course! It was so true...He never looked at it that way, or cared to. But...

_It's so incredible  
The way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
Once you know what it's all about, hey  
and undesirable  
For us to be apart  
I never would have made it very far  
Cause you know you've got the keys to  
my heart_

Instinctively, he grabbed her hand. "Don't...go." he said softly. "Stay with me." His heart rate quickened, throbbing painfully within his ribcage. He was sure Regal could hear it, thumping loudly, and he was halfway across the building.

Raine pulled her hand back. "Why?" She asked. "If you can't love, then why should I wait meaninglessly for you? I mean, if I knew you wouldn't love me back-" She stopped. "There's no point in living without love! Can't you just realize that I don't care if I die loving you, I'd rather die knowing you love me than without?"

Kratos bowed his head. "I...love you too. I've always loved you." He said softly. The half-elf's eyes widened. What happened to the pledge he made about not loving?...She hadn't thought over what to say when he said that. Especially after what he had told her in the Ice Temple. What's a girl to do? Her breath caught in her chest, she felt her knees weakening.

"But...but..." She stammered.

_One  
You're like a dream come true  
Two  
just wanna be with you  
Three  
Girl, its plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
And four  
repeat steps one thru three  
five  
make you fall in love with me  
if I believe my work is done  
then Ill start back at one_

Raine sunk to the woven mat flooring. "I'm...not leaving." She decided. "I'm going to stay with you forever. Even if it means I'll risk my life."

"That's good to hear." The Seraphim dried her tears. Without thinking, he leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips. At first, he let the feeling mull over him, and then-

He shifted his position and placed her gently on his futon, but never breaking contact. He controlled his hands not to linger anywhere but at her waist, and braced himself so that he wouldn't crush the teacher with his wieght. He broke apart, both panting heavily, blush lining both their faces. Her eyes were longing, and he knew that she...

Kratos stared straight into her clear blue eyes. Smirking, he said softly into her hair, "I'll be here in the morning."

And then the candles went out.

_Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child  
Whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life  
into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the lifeline  
Just in the nick of time_

Kratos rolled over. Raine looked so peaceful, so happy. He smiled and tucked the blanket in more around her. It looked like she was dreaming some good dreams. The angel didn't tire of looking at her face. She was like a masterpiece, all perfect in every little way. The professor sighed softly, turned over, and with one hand, gently grasped the Seraphim's shirt. She let out another soft, contented sigh.

Kratos wrapped one arm protectively around her slender waist. No words could express how he felt at that moment, happy, like a big balloon swelling inside of him...so happy it hurt. And at peace with himself. It had been such a long time since he had felt that kind of feeling. Just as the sun began to rise, and light began to stream in through the window, the angel finally, was consumed by sleep.

_One  
Youre like a dream come true  
Two  
Just wanna be with you  
Three  
Girl, it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one thru three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kitten Kisses- **_Wow, 3 reviews at once! ::drools over reviews:: Yes, I guess the part when Raine cut herself was a bit too rushed in. I'm sorry about that, but from lack of expirence...::holds wrists protectively:: I wasn't able to get the details right. FORGIVE ME! lol The bathhouse part was cute, especially the part with Kratos in it. XD Don't worry about unique cat names, I used to have a pet mouse named "Browny" and "Sugarcube". As for cats, I have three, with quite odd names...

**_Kazaana the Furyou Houshi- _**lol! Cute review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make another review just as cute! ::squeals over review:: CUTE!!

**_Lil-Sun-Rie- _**Yes, exaggerated plots and overly dramatic situations...I love those type of stories, the ones that you want to happen, but they never end up happening because its so crazy and wild, etc...Anyways, I hope this chapter was more non-farfetched and stuff...I tried really hard to make this more possible.

**_Green Magi- _**heh heh heh. I like Genis, he's a cute kid anyway, so that's why I like electrocuting him, etc, blah. But I think you're right- Genis isn't as low as Zelos. But I thought it'd fit more into the plot, because you all know he likes Presea...lol And I'll try not to make fun of him as much, I'll turn the fun onto Zelos...MUWAHAHAHA! Final Fantasy? O.o Dunno...I've never played that game, I want to, though. It looks awesome. ::shrugs:: I didn't want to make Kratos die from mana overuse, that'd make the story end too fast. And besides...We wanted a happy ending, right? Hollywood endings rock!

**_None- _**Uhm...yeah, I guess everybody deserved a slap in the face for peeping...XP But I guess they were just having to much...fun and...sorry, impossible theory there, but yes...sorry...Thanks for giving me the pointers, though, I needed em!

**_Willow-189- _**I totally agree! Kratos can seem...thickheaded...sometimes in my story. But that's what makes it more interesting, right? ::silence:: O.o...lol

**_Hamano Ayumi- _**lol hilarious review! Me love me love! ::reads your review over again:: HAHAHA! ::rofl:: I hoped you liked this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- This is NOT the last chapter, folks...

Zelos- Hey, what happened to Sheena and me? Where'd we go to?

Sheena- ::blush:: M-m-maybe w-we were um...um...ya know...::blush:: I-I-I hope s-s-she put u-u-us in th-that situation...

Zelos- Ohhhhhh....::devilish smirk::

Amazon Bunny- HENTAI! ::slap::

Zelos- Ow....x . x

Genis- ::tugs at collar:: Get this thing offa me!

Amazon Bunny- ::pushes green button:: You're free to romp today, Genis. I'm feeling generous today.

Genis- YAY! XD

Amazon Bunny- Review, flames welcome, just don't make me feel really bad...

**__**


	6. By Your Side to the End

By Your Side to the End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- u.u Second to the last chapter my peeps!

Colette- Now all of us are out as muses! All of us good people, though.

Mithos- What, you mean I'm not good?

Martel- That's so cruel, you humans...I see it now, you're all the same!

Amazon Bunny- Martel can stay, Mithos, out! ::points at door::

Kratos- This isn't going to get anywhere, and you know it...

Amazon Bunny- I do? ::pulls out stick:: Mithos, I said out!

Mithos- No!

Amazon Bunny- ::throws stick:: go get it, mithos, that's a good boy!

Mithos- ::runs out door::

Raine- ::sighs and snuggles Kratos::

Genis- P-p-presea, do you know what happens with us? ::blushes:: M-m-maybe we're out watching the moon...

Presea- ?...

Lloyd- Yeah, I should be in the story more too.

Regal- ....Indeed.

Mithos- ::Runs back in with stick:: I got the stick, I got the stick!

Amazon Bunny- You people complain too much! back in the game for you complainers! ::Regal, Lloyd and Mithos are sucked back into the game::

Presea- harsh...::gets sucked into game::

Everyone- ::Starts complaining::

Amazon Bunny- Argh, you all go back into the game! I don't own ToS! No sueing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine let out a soft sigh. Sunlight filtered into the dark room, and there was a heavy arm draped over her waist, holding her into his chest. Kratos' scent was alluring and made her feel light-headed and helpless. So nice...He was so warm, too. She wanted to stay like that forever, cuddled in his arms forever and ever. The angel let out a soft snore and opened his eyes. Raine playfully swatted at his auburn bangs.

"Have a nice sleep?" She asked. The mercenary stretched out.

"Yeah, best since..." He hooted sleepily. "Probably since I was a kid." Yawning, he hooked his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, "What time is it?"

The woman thought carefully. "I'd say about seven..." She said finally.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up."

Kratos smirked. "The day's still young, and I take it that you're probably still tired. We should get some more sleep.." The professor curled up in his arms and smiled playfully. Then, they both drifted off to sleep for a few more hours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena opened her eyes to find herself in her room, sitting up against the wall. A sake cup was still in her hands. Zelos was sprawled across the floor, with the sake jug in his grasp. The voluptuous woman quickly pieced together the evidence and concluded that the previous night they had been drinking sake, and become drunk. Smirking devilishly, she traced her fingers along the Tethe'alla Chosen's cheek, and he mumbled something incoherent.

She tried again, and this time, he muttered, "Mommy, just lemme sleep in for a while..." Sheena laughed softly. He was just so cute. "Sheena?" Zelos sat up quickly.

The ninja laughed. "You'll get a headache that way, from sitting up too fast," she said. "By the way, how much sake did you drink yesterday, anyway?"

Zelos shrugged. "Bout half the jug..." He motioned to the big clay bottle strewn across the floor.

"You dope," Sheena giggled. "You drunk half of the sake?"

The Chosen shrugged and responded lazily, "Whatever, I'm going to get some breakfast." He stood up and slid the door open. "You coming?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Sure, if you really want me to," Sheena teased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genis and Presea sat on the roof, side by side, throwing small sticks and pebbles or just whatever object that was small and harmless into the pond. They had been up there since about daybreak, talking about what little kids talk about- toys, kendamas, and rumors within their circle of friends- and tossing the small objects into the pond and scaring the little fishes.

"P-presea," Genis stammered.

Presea turned to face the little mage. "Must you always stammer when you adress me?" She sighed.

"N-no, I'm sorry, Presea, I'll try not to next time," Genis blushed, feeling disappointed with himself.

Presea looked upon him with glittering eyes. "No, I'm sorry. It's ok. Forget what I said." She lazily tossed another stick into the pond. "Well, that's every little piece of rock and stick up here. Want to go eat? I'm hungry." She said brightly. (A/N: You know this is after the ending of the game, and Presea's back to normal, or so she said...)

"Ok!" Genis agreed. His butt was getting numb, sitting so long on the roof.

The two twelve year olds popped up and off the roof and headed toward the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd and Colette were wrapped together in one blanket, sitting up on the balcony. They had been watching the moon but then fell asleep before the sun rose. As Lloyd shifted in his sleep, his hand fell on Colette's, and even in his sleep, he grabbed it and held it snugly in his.

Colette's eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes. A small blush played across her face.

Lloyd was holding her hand, and what's more, he was sleeping right beside her, wrapped up in the same blanket.

She blushed harder. Timidly, she poked Lloyd. "Hey, Lloyd...Wake up!" She giggled softly.

"Hm? Wha? Where?" Lloyd mumbled, opening his eyes. "Oh, hey, Colette." His eyes jerked open when he noticed they were wrapped together and he was holding her hand.

Colette giggled.

"I dreamed some good dreams, Lloyd," Colette said proudly. "All because you were there."

"Then I'll be there for you every day for the rest of my life," Lloyd declared. "You'll have good dreams for the rest of your life too."

Colette sighed and snuggled deeper into Lloyd's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regal grumbled as he rummaged for food in the kitchen. Sheena and Genis looked awkwardly at the older man.

"What's wrong? Didn't you have a good sleep?" asked a concerned Presea.

"No," Regal responded flatly, shifting aside some sake jugs. "There was a lot of noises last night. I didn't seem to sleep at all, from all the walking around I heard."

An embarrassed blush lit up on both youngsters' faces. They had been the footstep the ex-convict had heard. Regal prepared some rice balls and plopped the tray on the table.

"Hello, everyone," Colette greeted them as a group of four (Kratos, Raine, Lloyd and Colette) entered the small room. Regal's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Weren't you two from the other wing?" He asked, nodding his head toward Kratos and Lloyd, still picking at his riceball. Raine glanced sideways at the older mercenary.

"Well, uh..." Kratos tried to think of an excuse. "She wanted me to come over earlier today to look at her new acolyte outfit. It's very nice," he lied.

"Yes, spiffy!" Lloyd followed his drift. "I met up with Colette on the way here to the kitchen." Regal let out a bemused 'heh'. He couldn't argue with Lloyd, anything could have happened on his way to the kitchen. After all, it was located right between the two separate sleeping quarters.

"Didn't she wear that outfit last week?" Regal commented. It looked awfully farmiliar, anyway.

"Uh...no..." Raine said slyly. "I got it a week ago in Asgard. They were selling nice clothes."

Regal rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He picked up another rice ball and munched away on it.

"You're in an awfully bad mood today," Zelos snickered. "You're just spoiling the day man!" He teased.

At this point, Regal completely lost his composure. (A/N: XD! I wish I could see that happen...) "Well, if SOME people tried at least to lower the volume a little..."

All the faces went beet red around him.

"If it had been more quiet, we all could have gotten a better sleep, and maybe I wouldn't be so irritable, but no! All night, there was bumping against the walls, and...random noises..."

Kratos and Raine blushed madly. The mercenary shook his head, and the professor held back her snicker. Everyone but Regal turned to look wonderingly at the couple. It seemed to catch on pretty quick. Smirks started appearing, one by one. Regal, however, continued to rant.

"And there was breaking bottles, and laughing, and then a big crash-"

Sheena turned red and looked away.

"And there was all these other noises, and unless you all were up all night partying or whatever..."

Zelos laughed out loud. Lloyd snickered loudly, and Colette smacked him on the back of his head, to everyone's surprise.

Regal seemed to at last, figure out what was going on. "Wait a minute..." He said, a look of shock in his face. "You guys didn't..."

"Nope!" Came a chorus of voices. Regal rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to bed..." He grumbled. "Maybe this time I can get some more sleep.."

They all listened quietly until they heard his footsteps die away and the door of the tatami room slide shut. As it did, they all burst out laughing, until their sides ached. "Why don't we all go celebrate the New Moon in our own special way?" Colette asked. "I want to go see the fesivities down by the lake. You're coming with me, Lloyd!" She giggled, grabbing Lloyd's hand and running out of the kitchen. She threw a quick, "See you all later" over her shoulder as they heard the young couple run out of the door.

Zelos eyed Sheena. She knew all too well what he wanted to do. It was off to the local pub to get a drink and maybe hit a party or two. The ninja girl smacked him playfully across the face. "I know what you're thinking about," she said coyly. "How about we go catch up with Lloyd and Colette in the market? I want to go get some nice souvenior. The stuff down there is different every year."

"Shopping nut," he teased. "You girls and your malls and stuff." He earned himself a well-deserved smack from Sheena, Raine, and Presea.

"Shopping isn't bad!" They shouted in unison. Sheena went red with mock anger. Dragging Zelos away, only one phrase was audible-

"You're going shopping with me, and you're going to like it!"

Presea and Genis shrugged. "Wanna go play outside?" He asked. Presea nodded. And the two children ran out to the flower garden to play tag or any other happy bull crap.

And that left only Kratos and Raine in the kitchen. Slowly, the angel snaked his arm around the slender woman and rested his head against the top of her head. She smelled so nice. Like fresh rain and the cherry blossoms he had seen the day before.

"I'll be by your side to the end, Raine," he whispered to her. "I'll never leave your side."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kazaana the Furyou Houshi- **Eee! So cute, I love your reviews, as always! I hope you like this chapter, it seemed way too fluffy for my liking, but I felt like writing this anyway. You never know when you feel the mood to write fluffers.

**Willow-189- **Your review has given me hope as usual. Thank you sooo much for helping me out this entire story, and for your support when I was writing Teacher's Pet.

**Green Magi- **Yep...The sword was my friend's idea. He was all, "put a sword in it". He's obsessed with swords. I have stuff like that written out on paper, so he got ahold of it at school and...you catch my drift, right? Argh, he sits right next to me in my stupid hour 5 class, natrually he'd get into my crap...Storage sounds so fun, doesn't it? lol just joking...I agree, Regal is forced into the worst situations of all the characters, methinks.

**Picup- **Sweat?...Do you mean that my characters should take a bath since they were so sweaty?...Only joking, don't take that personally. I'm kidding, no hard feelings! Thanks for your review, i really liked how there are those of you peeps who give the nicest comments on a fellow girl who likes writing fanfics.

**Kitten Kisses-** Pregnant? O.o I dunno, maybe...::evil smirk:: I have those of you who want her to get pregnant and those that don't...I'll have my evil chibi muses decide! lol Buried in fluffiness! AHHHHH Its raining cotton outside, and Raine and Kratos are outside....OmG they're buried in humor...shutting up now...

**Pant Burner- **Thanks for your review! It's peeps like you that inspire me, you know!

**SamikoxRen- **Uh...yeah...I didn't really think it was intercourse, though, Kratos had a shirt on as I mentioned, and I hope they were clothed...

**dragoonknight 1- **Yay! Nothing wrong! Yay!

**Hamano Ayumi- **Ya know, its the peeps like you that keep me happy. You should teach me how to speak Japanese, I've always wanted to learn.

**Lady Tetsu-Maru- **Thanks for the review! Hopefully there was enough Gesea in this story? I didn't want to put them in a situation like ZelosxSheena and KratosxRaine...Too adult for little kids...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Whew!

Zelos- That chinese opera can really distract you, can't it...

Amazon Bunny- Yes, considering that I hate it, and my dad loves it... x.x Poopyness galore..

Sheena- ::attempts to sing Chinese opera:: AhHhHhHh....XiaAaAaN OoooooOOooo!

Amazon Bunny- Eek! Stop it! Stop it! XI ::covers ears::

Zelos- Amazon Bunny will have to go to the ER due to too much Chinese Opera. She has placed in my care the disclaimer issue...Review!

Sheena- Where'd everyone go? ::notices everyone else has run away but Zelos::

Zelos- Oh well...Reviews.


	7. Reflection

Reflection  
The Final Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- We're down to the last chapter! XD

Zelos- You're ending the story? ::Cuddles Sheena:: We only spent a brief moment together in this story, but it was like eons! Farewell, my voluptuous hunny!

Sheena-....XP???

Amazon Bunny- XD! Cuuuuute!

Kratos- We shall always be together! After all, I have declared my love to you, Raine!

Raine- Yes...::sighs:: We shall always be together, forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

Amazon Bunny- XD Martel...

Raine- and ever and ever and ever and ever...

Genis- O.O

Presea- u.u

Lloyd- O.o

Regal- V.V

Amazon Bunny- I don't own Tales of Symphonia! And I don't own Inuyasha's song "dearest" either. I have the song in both Japanese and english below.

Raine- And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos' POV

It's been two years since the incident at the Moon Festival. All of us have gone our separate ways, chosen our own paths to follow. Lloyd, Genis, and Colette returned to Iselia, where they lived quite happily. Sheena still lives in Mizuho, serving as its Chief. Everyone seems to like her, so I assume she's doing a good job. Zelos went back to Meltokio, where he continued to help the combined worlds prosper, while flirting shamelessly with women.He tends to go visit Mizuho pretty often now. Regal and Presea are back in Altamira, where they worked to get a better world, and tried to rebuild Ozette. Presea loves to visit Iselia, from what I heard. My beloved Raine and I have gotten married last year. We were blissfully happy. Raine and I then decided to help the people of Exire- and her mother- be able to be accepted back into the world, instead of floating forever in the sky in its own solitude.

We have nearly accomplished our goal, and we have a child on the way. I know that our child will be as beautiful and pure as its mother.

One day, shortly after Raine and I spoke to the head of the half-elves, Raine fell ill. She was breathing heavily, in short, raggedy gasps, and clutching her stomach. It was then that I knew that she had gone into labor.

End of POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos immediately swept Raine up, bridal style, and, using his angelic wings, flew her toward the closest city in the area. Meltokio. The place where it all began. Raine panted heavily in his grasp, shaking her head from side to side to ease the pain slightly. She cried out at various times too.

The angelic man landed gracefully inside the gates of Meltokio and, still carrying Raine, carried her into the doctor's home. Tucking his angelic wings away hastily, he charged into the small home, startling the old, wrinkly doctor.

The elderly man peered over his spectacles at the Cruxis Angel. "Young man, what kind of stunt are you trying to pull on me? If you want me to cure your colds or whatever, you need to make an appointment beforehand-" The sharp green eyes fell on Raine. "Oh, my goodness," the doctor exclaimed. "Good God, she's in labor."

"I know," Kratos panted, while Raine whimpered, sweat rolling off her cheek. "Please, help her." He said with pleading eyes. "Please, help my wife." The doctor looked sadly at the young couple. "Alright," he agreed slowly. "But it's my wife, Leana, who is more expierenced in this matter."

"It doesn't matter whose help we get, Raine needs help now!" Kratos said quickly. The doctor sighed and pointed into a vacant room to his left. The Seraphim quickly strode into the room and placed a gasping, panting Raine on the bed. The doctor washed his hands carefully and sat down.  
(A/N: Due to the PG-13 rating, the next painstaking 46 pages of details in this story will be cut.)

He would never forget that moment. The moment when his first daughter was born. This pride...this happiness welled inside him like an inflating balloon. Raine lay, panting, on the bed, her eyes lusterful and hectically bright. Any idiot could tell she was happy. The doctor cleaned off the child and wrapped her carefully in a clean, new blanket. The frail man handed the baby to the new mother. Raine cradled the newborn gently.

The doctor nodded at the couple. "I'll leave you three together for a bit. So you can get to know your little girl." The door closed and Kratos swooped down next to the bed.

"Congratulations, Raine," he whispered and planted a soft kiss on the mother's temple and a kiss on the top of the newborn's head. "Think of a name for her."

There was no question to what name Raine would choose for the child. "I'll name her Anna. Sound good?" She stroked the soft, small blanket wrapped delicately around Anna. Kratos nodded.

"Anna's a good name," he whispered stroking her little head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, the small, happy family returned home to Iselia. Genis, Lloyd, and Colette nearly exploded with glee when they saw Kratos and Raine, carrying their new daughter, into the village.

"Wow, does this mean I'm an uncle?" Genis shouted, jumping up and down.  
"Congratulations, Raine!" Colette clapped her hands together and said happily. "She's so cute!"  
"Yeah, congratulations!" Lloyd agreed, and slung his arm over Colette's shoulder. "I guess that means I'm an uncle too!" The parents beamed at the sight. They were getting along so happily, now that the World Regeneration was over with...  
Baby Anna cooed at Genis and grabbed his silver hair firmly in her grasp. The silver-haired mage, however, screeched in pain, and was dragged along by Anna. Raine and Kratos laughed softly as the mother tried to gently pry the fingers off his hair. Brilliant bright blue eyes stared questioningly up at the silver-haired mother as the lips curled upwards into a sly smile.

"That smirk looks like Kratos'." Genis said coyly, massaging his head. "I guess she inherited that from you." He said indirectly to the auburn haired mercenary. "Ow, Raine..." He rubbed his cheek as well as his head. When he took his hand away, a bright red handprint was visible on the side of his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Kratos had to leave to run some errands for Cruxis. On his way back to Iselia, he casually purchased some various gels and, when it was nightfall, strolled on home, where he was greeted enthusiastically by Anna and Raine.

"How was your day?" Raine asked sweetly, like a mother greeting a child after school, taking the paper bag of gels from her husband and leading him in. Kratos answered her with his usual "good". She set a now-sleeping Anna back in her crib where the little girl could sleep soundly. Raine looked oddly at the auburn haired man. "It's going to be quite different tonight with Anna around. She cries pretty often in the middle of the night, you know."

"I know," Kratos nodded and hooked his arm around her slender waist. "It doesn't bother me, though. I'm happy just the way we are." Raine smiled.

"Good to hear that..." She yawned and walked into the bedroom. "Um...I guess we should get to sleep then, we have a busy day ahead of us.." She patted the empty spot next to her side of the bed, and then snuggled into the covers. Kratos lazily crawled in beside her after he took a bath and all the other nighttime fun things, like brushing your teeth.

Anna cried later that night. Both Kratos and Raine heard it, and hurriedly crawled out of bed to comfort the crying child. When they reached the crib, Raine swept the child up to cradle it, singing softly, the song that Kratos had sung quietly to her before.

**(Japanese Version)**

_"Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete  
shimaetara ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

_sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratteru kimi ga iru_

_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni_

_hito wa minna kanashii kara  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo_

_aisubeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto_

_deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
kizutsuke atta yo ne_

_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni_

_deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
tadoritsuitan da ne..._

(**English Version)**

_"It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
everything except what really mattered, but  
reality is just cruel._

_In such times,  
I see you laughing  
whenever I close my eyes._

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail._

_People are all sad, so  
they go and forget, but--_

_For that which I should love,  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

_Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail._

_Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got there in the end."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To my reviewers...

lalala- lol Thanks for the review!

Tidus Stryke- You're not a zelos fan huh...well he's sorta wierd, but that doesn't mean I dont like him! He's kewl, but an ass at the same time...Well, yea, enough of my ranting...I hope ya liked this chapter!

Kazaana the Furyou Houshi- Thanks for reviewing! You have been one to inspire me throughout my entire storywriting times! You rock my socks off! lol Thanks!

ToS Fangirls 1 and 2- Fluffiness galore! Yeppers, I like fluffiness sometimes, so I decided to write one right when I felt like I wanted to read a good fluff...Thanks for your continued support, I really appreciated your reviews, they helped me out and inspired me to go on!

Hamano Ayumi- Thanks bunches bunches bunches! You have been one that inspired me so much! I hugs you! And by the way, I emailed you too! Check ye emails and write me back, ok? Go cheesy bagels and Halloween!

Sanosuke.Cigara- Nice name. Isn't Sano that one guy in Rurouni Kenshin? I dunno, they took it off Toonami like a year ago, and then they put it back on 2 weeks ago on for the review! Really? My writing has improved since? Wow! I thought my spelling went downhill after I started talking slang all summer...well, yeah, ranting...Thanks!

Green Magi- Erm, thanks! You're reviews are nice and critical, but they help me learn from my mistakes! You're like my teacher-person...I know you want to help me write, and yea...the angst sorta went away after Kratos found Raine by the Ice Temple and then it went up Fluffy Avenue...Sorry....()

GirlyButTough- Thanks for the review! Again, you're one of my constant reviewers, and I'd like to thanks you a lot for that. You rock, doodette!

Kitten Kisses- I love your reviews, they're always so cute! You're also one of my constant reviewers, and I'd also like to take this time to thank you for your continued reviews, as they help me out a lot more than some people do...::glares at classmates:: lol continue to write your beautiful story, and don't ever change it!

Willow-189- Your reviews have helped me lots throughout both my stories, I really appreciate your comments. They're both funny and helpful. Thank you lots!!!

A is for I love Hayden Jarquin!- Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

matto-otaku- Yep, sad sad first chapter...It gets real fluffy after that though, you have to keep reading it! XP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- well that's all, folks!

Raine- ::drools:: I have Kratos' daughter...XD!

Kratos- ::hugs Raine and Anna (child):: I shall never part with you!!

Amazon Bunny- Yes...XP Now, let's leave this happy little family to spend time OUTSIDE! ::brutally shoves Kratos, Raine and Anna out the door::

Kratos- That's harassment! I'll sue!

Raine and Anna- ::Cries::

Amazon Bunny- Grr...::shuts door:: Just try and get me!

FBI- Amazon Bunny, you are under arrest for abusing an angel, half-elf, and child!

Amazon Bunny- I didn't do nuthin.

FBI- Do you have anything to say in your defense?

Amazon Bunny- I have the right to remain silent!!

Kratos- MUWAHAHA!

Raine- ::snicker::

Anna- Ohohohoho!!

Everyone- OO

Amazon Bunny- That's all, thanks for reading "Just Let Me Fall"!!


End file.
